Olórin and Naemë
by Aria Breuer
Summary: "Keep it," she said, "we may not always be together. But this rose, we'll have to remember us by. It won't age until the time comes for us to return to Valinor. It's a promise of hope, for each of us." "You are in my heart, Naemë. May your ventures go well," Gandalf said. "Where will you go? Will you forget about me? Or remember me?" Naemë said. Features Gandalf, Frodo, OCs, etc.


**Disclaimers:** All canon material for _The Silmarillion_ , _The Lord of the Rings_ and other Middle-earth stories belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. I only own the plot, original characters, etc.

*.*.*

This is something that has been in the back of my mind for a while. Let's see how it goes. :) Inspiration for Gandalf's hair came from a painting I found on _The Lord of the Rings_ wiki. So, if anyone finds out who painted Gandalf as a Maia, please let me know so I can credit them. Thanks. :)

*.*.*

"Olórin, I must say you've improved," Nienna cried in delight. Although she cried on many occasions, having Olórin as her greatest student taught her many things about herself. But really, her attention was turned to the Maia, and him as well to her. "You will do great things for Middle-earth."

"Thank you, Nienna," Olórin said, ready to take his leave. "You have proven yourself a most valued teacher. I cannot wish for anyone better." He bowed his head to her. This was the end of their teacher-student relationship, but it was a friendship well played. Only when he wandered across Valinor, ripe with age and youth, his attention soon turned to Artanis' mirror. "What is to become of the mirror, my lady."

"Many things will come to pass, Olórin." Artanis said, solemnly, "from my mirror, your fate is tied to Middle-earth. Where your next journey lies, only you can discover that for yourself."

"Ah!" Olórin cried, "Then you have seen something of value in Valinor."

"Whether memory serves me right, you enjoy meddling," Artanis said.

"A good dose of meddlesomeness works to get a plot moving. And I intend to find out where this path will lead me," Olórin huffed.

"Be wary of the maiden that comes. She is much more slippery than you," Artanis said.

"Perhaps she will be of noble heart and a good, fair mind," Olorin supposed.

"She's standing next to you," Artanis said.

"I'm sorry. What?" Olórin was confused, for only a second. His blonde hair was blown back by an invisible force, giggling with such innocence. The voice was fair to his ears. Onwards, he glided down the halls of the nearest building, moving outside and towards the glistening clear sea. It was here that he stopped the invisible woman. "Whoever you are, reveal yourself." He jumped back as a hood was pulled down, revealing a dark haired woman with a fair face and pointy ears. Olórin was impressed.

"It's my father's cloak. It keeps me warm in the daytime and more so in the evening," the elf maiden said, moving the folds of her cloak back to reveal a lilac dress.

"Who are you?" Olórin asked her, curious.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion," the dark haired elf maiden introduced herself. "I am Naemë. Who are you, if I might ask?"

"Olórin," he said in introduction.

"Do you fancy a walk, Mr. Olórin," she asked, extending her hand towards the shore. She recovered, "I promise I won't hurt you. I am an elf. You are a Maia."

"You make a fair point," Olórin said, taking the lead. "Maybe I can recall a story I once heard. It's about elves and Maiar. How each share a unique bond."

"I would love to hear it," Naemë said.

"So do I," Artanis replied, as her golden hair and white dress blew in the wind. But she paid no mind to what the wind did to her physically. From what she could see, Olórin and Naemë were fine and in no danger, not even from themselves. At least, this was what she and everyone expected from the pair. So far, their instincts were correct and it was settled. Nothing else needed to be said of them, except for what awaited them both on their travels. But that was for another time, another place.

And life went on as it always did in Valinor.

o-o-o

In time, and in the few long years that followed, Olórin and Naemë each found the other to be of good company. In truth, Olórin was quite astonished at how many unexpected entrances the elf maiden gave. But even he couldn't deny he took fancy to her. Their frequent discussions and exchanging lessons on the other's powers, even as Naemë explained how elvish cloaks work, Olórin found himself in a frantic state of worry. Oh, how he dreaded things did not turn so fast.

But soon, very soon, he would depart for Middle-earth. He hoped not to ignore Naemë by doing this action, and yet he knew she would follow him.

"Naemë, we agreed that it is my decision, with Eru's permission, that I travel to Middle-earth. I am an Istari and you are an elf…"

"An elf maiden," Naemë finished. "Yes, we've discussed this several times. But my brother and I have agreed to go with you to Middle-earth."

"Braeton still has not learned his place," Olórin spoke frankly, his gaze fixed on the dark haired elf warrior. Truly, how was he to deny a brother and sister on this voyage. He returned his gaze to elf maiden. "At this point, I would wish for you to stay here in Valinor, where it's safest."

"Safest doesn't count the numerous dangers that are to come upon Middle-earth," Naemë spoke, keeping her voice even. "Although I cannot protect you from every evil, I intend to keep watch over you and your companions. But even my father's invisibility cloak has its limits. In truth, I will stay and assist you in Middle-earth no matter what." She added, "Surely you cannot keep me away from this adventure. Being the meddlesome wizard that you are, I had hoped you would have, by now, figured out the possibility of us being together."

"Then I pray that danger does not find you either," Olórin said, kissing her forehead. "Come on. Let's head to the ship." He added, "As you know, I will be facing off against your foes, too, Naemë."

"Thank you, Gandalf," she said, grinning.

As so, Gandalf and the elves boarded the ships, taking them to Middle-earth. For it was in Middle-earth that Gandalf took on the form of an elderly wizard with grey robes. And yet, as they docked in the Grey Havens, Naemë pulled him over to one side. In her hands, she passed to him a sapphire rose.

"Keep it," she said, "we may not always be together. But this rose, we'll have to remember us by. It won't age until the time comes for us to return to Valinor. It's a promise of hope, for each of us."

"You are in my heart, Naemë. May your ventures go well," Gandalf said.

"Where will you go? Will you forget about me? Or remember me?" Naemë said.

"Sister, Gandalf is a strong Maia," Braeton said. "He will look after his own." He mentioned, "I will be meeting with Galadriel and Elrond. Hopefully, we'll find lodging here."

"Will you remember this day?" Naemë asked the wizard.

"As long as we live, this rose will be kept safe," Gandalf said, stuffing the blue rose in the folds of his robes.

"Thank you, Gandalf," Naemë asked. "Again."

"I wish you farewell, but it won't be for the last time." With that, Gandalf began his wandering about the lands of Middle-earth. So many sights and sounds, and yet his heart longed for Naemë. Would he see her again? The odds of their next meeting would be filled with blissful wonder.

o-o-o

Many years passed, and with it so to the Ages.

Gandalf had not seen Naemë for quite some time, even though she proved a valuable asset to him on their off and on missions, coming at their foes from behind and assisting the wizard on how his cloak might just save his life in times of great need. But in this moment, it was rumored she was now hiding amongst the Rivendell Elves, or scouting with her brother on various adventures. Neither rumor seemed prosperous, but then the Istari wizard had been keeping busy of his own, watching over Middle-earth to the best of his knowledge.

By chance, he came to Rivendell for the fated Council of Elrond. The night before the council, Gandalf stopped in his tracks. A dark haired elf maiden approached, but years were well upon her.

"Gandalf. It's been a long time. Did you…" the elf maiden stopped when Gandalf revealed a shining blue rose. "So you kept it?"

"For a long time. It never quits blooming, Naemë," he recalled. "What brings you here?"

"My brother and I were heading out for a mission. Stopping the Crebain has not be so easy." She paused. "I know why you came, and I will tell you now that if you continue, you will change. For better or worse, your time will be short. And mine shorter." She paused again. Her voice softened, filled with deep angst and frustration. "Gandalf, if you do not survive, I will perish, as will my brother. I do not know what will happen to us after the War of the Ring." She gulped. "I will be leaving Middle-earth soon, with my brother. We are returning to Valinor."

Gandalf placed a hand on her cheek. "Then we must make haste. I do not wish to see you perish." He whispered in her ear, "I love you, Naemë. Take care of yourself, before the blue roses fall. Do you still have yours?"

Naemë revealed her blue rose to him. "I have kept it all this time, wondering, hoping you felt the same about me. We have been here for a long time."

"Indeed. Then do not tarry." He added. "May we meet again in Valinor, my love." He backed away, in earnest of finding the right chair. As he sat down, between the dark haired hobbit, Frodo Baggins, and the elf warrior Glorfindel, the wizard's gaze met that of Naemë's, as she and her brother observed the Council of Elrond, and what would happen next.

o-o-o

Gandalf stared aimlessly at the fading blue rose. In all the time he had been to Middle-earth, he hadn't yet learned if Naemë loved him in return. What would become of them afterwards? They were the best of friends throughout their time in Middle-earth. And now…

"Gandalf, we're here," Frodo said.

"And so we are," Gandalf replied.

"Odd color for a rose," the hobbit sighed. "Did an elf maiden give it to you?"

"Come on," the wizard replied, as the ramp was placed on the ship. "It's time."

"Yes." He answered. "I suppose it is." His expression changed to wonder. Gandalf looked at Frodo as he pointed to the rose. It wasn't fading, but blossoming and clear. "It seems you met your match." He expressed, sheepishly, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to intrude."

"What?" Gandalf asked, curious and confused. His attention turned to the dock, for a dark haired elf maiden came about, a blue rose in her hand. "Naemë."

"Naemë? Is that her name?" Frodo asked, cheekily.

"Naemë," Gandalf turned to the elf maiden, smiling at her. "It's so good to see you again."

"And who is this?" Naemë asked, her smile in turn reflecting happiness and hope.

"I'm Frodo Baggins," Frodo said, shaking her hand. He blushed. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Naemë."

"Indeed, for we have much to talk about," said Gandalf, taking Naemë's hand in his.

o-o-o

Time moved forward in Valinor. Soon, Gandalf and Naemë were courted, soon to wed and, most importantly, they were ready to start a new life. Frodo's life moved on, and yet even he couldn't help but notice Gandalf with the dark haired elf maiden, who was now his bride. For it was on the white sandy shoreline where Naemë spoke once more to the white robed wizard.

"Gandalf – Olorin – I love you," she said.

"I know. You have always loved me, and I you," Gandalf said. He added, "Yes, I am a Maia and you an elf. You knew this was coming."

"How did you know?" Naemë asked, quite confused.

"Time has a way to revealing one's emotions," He added, plainly, "I know from your gestures and how you behave in front of me. I make you nervous."

"Yes," she said, a little shaky. "I suppose we are meant to be together."

"I think we have," Gandalf said. "Lady Galadriel knew from her mirror about us. And with us, we are unpredictable, and yet we know our place." He pulled out the blue rose from the folds of his robes. "I am very fond of you, Naemë. For that is something that will not change." He gestured to the white sandy beach. "Shall we?"

"I believe we shall," she answered, placing her blue rose in the sand next to Gandalf's rose. And so Gandalf and Naemë watched in marvelous delight as the two blue roses combined, forming a heart in the sand.

The End.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
